Wireless messaging, such as wireless paging, is a popular consumer wireless service and will grow because of the availability of new narrowband Personal Communication Services (PCS) frequencies. Wireless communication and messaging provides the foundation for many different types of services. One popular service is one-way paging, which is now very successful. Its popularity has been contributed by numerous factors, including:
(1) the small form factor of the pager device, making it portable; PA1 (2) the low cost of the paging service; PA1 (3) easy maintenance of the pager device; and PA1 (4) ease of use for both message senders and receivers.
One-way paging, however, has no reply capability A subscriber to a one-way paging service must rely on an alternate method to respond to any messages that are received. For example, after receiving a page from the one-way paging service, a subscriber often has to find a telephone and make a call to respond to the message.
Recently, some ideas have been proposed to design a "two-way paging system" while preserving the benefits of one-way paging, i.e., the small paging device, low cost service, easy maintenance and ease of use. These two-way paging systems include return channels, but they are used only for fixed and limited replies.
In commonly assigned, copending patent applications entitled Two-Way Wireless Messaging System and Two-Way Wireless Messaging System Having User Agent, both filed on Jul. 24, 1996, and incorporated herein by reference in their entirety, the disadvantages of the prior art wireless messaging systems are overcome through the use of a messaging network and two-way wireless messaging device which originates, receives and replies to messages having dynamic message components to and from the messaging network. It would be advantageous if transactions were open and closed at a point in time when a user decides if any further message delivery is necessary or desired.